Runnin' Home to You (Español)
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Universo Alterno al final de Rebels. (AU) Sabine ha estado en Lothal por cinco años pero ya es hora de traer de regreso a casa a Ezra pero...¿Qué ocurre cuando cierto Jedi de cabello azul decide regresar antes de que ella pueda irse de Lothal? Imagen hecha por meldy-arts. No poseo Star Wars Rebels.
1. Lo que el futuro pueda traer

_**A/N: ¡Hola chicos! Se que dije que actualizaría esta historia en fines de semana pero como estoy a pocos meses de terminar la Universidad, el tiempo lo uso para hacer investigaciones para la tesis. Además, también volví a escribir los capítulos por que los sentía muy mecánicos en cuanto a la redacción, espero que ya me hayan quedado mejor.**_

 _ **Trataré de subir otro capítulo en estos días que me quedan de vacaciones. (No sé por qué se llaman vacaciones si sólo es una semana pero bueno).**_

 _ **Disfruten de la lectura. :)**_

* * *

 **Runnin' Home to You (español)**

 **Capítulo 1: Lo que el futuro pueda traer.**

 _ **5 DBY**_

Una joven mujer con cabello muy corto y teñido en morado y con una armadura del mismo tono estaba observando la próspera ciudad desde una vieja torre de comunicaciones, sin embargo, ella no le prestaba mucha atención a la ciudad, su mente estaba pensando en las últimas palabras que Ezra Bridger, su mejor amigo le había dicho:

" _Sabine, cuento contigo."_

Ella suspiró, habían pasado cinco años desde que él había desaparecido con Thrawn y la _Quimera_ \- el Destructor Estelar de Thrawn – y muchas cosas habían pasado desde ese día.

Lothal había sido liberado de la ocupación Imperial y lenta y seguramente, el planeta empezó a sanar; el Emperador había muerto un par de meses atrás y el Imperio estaba derrotado. Ella todavía no podía creer que había sobrevivido para ver el fin del Imperio, sin embargo, se sentía mal por Kanan. Él se había sacrificado para salvar a Hera, a Ezra y a ella y ella deseaba que él hubiese conocido a su hijo, Jacen pero también sabía que Kanan sabía de él. Había muchas cosas que Sabine no conocía sobre la Fuerza pero Kanan una vez le dijo que aún después de morir, los Jedi todavía podían sentir y ver lo que pasaba en la galaxia, ella sonrío sabiendo que Kanan estaba orgulloso de Hera por haber criado a su hijo mientras ella continuó luchando con la Rebelión.

La Mandaloriana suspiró otra vez, ella había estado en Lothal por cinco años ayudando a reconstruir pero todo se sentía extraño, como si algo faltara y ella lo entendió dos meses después de haber liberado Lothal.

Sabine tenía muchos remordimientos pero el más grande era no haberle dicho a Ezra lo que realmente sentía por él. Es cierto que la primera vez que se conocieron fue algo incómodo, especialmente porque él actuaba como un sabelotodo y coqueteaba con ella todo el tiempo; cada vez que él le hacía un cumplido, ella lo rechazaba pero después del primer Día del Imperio (el cumpleaños de Ezra) que él pasó con ellos, ella notó un pequeño cambio en su personalidad.

Es cierto que él siguió haciendo bromas y coqueteaba con ella pero ya no era tan común como antes. Ella empezó a disfrutar de su presencia e incluso hicieron una rutina después de cada misión: los dos se sentaban a hablar sobre cualquier cosa para relajarse y para olvidar por un momento la guerra. Al principio fue algo aburrido, ya que Ezra no sabía muchas cosas, así que él sólo se sentaba y la escuchaba hablar sobre arte o sobre sus artistas favoritos pero poco a poco, él también le empezó a contar historias de Lothal antes de la llegada del Imperio y los recuerdo más felices que tenía de sus padres.

Todo cambio cuando él, Kanan y Ashoka fueron a Malachor; Kanan estaba ciego, Ashoka perdida y Ezra había traído un holocrón Sith que había encontrado en el maldito planeta. Su personalidad cambió drásticamente, él ya no sonreía o hacía bromas, en vez de eso, se encerraba en la habitación que compartía con Zeb por horas y sólo salía a comer o para alguna misión pero lo que más le preocupó a Sabine fueron las miradas frías que él tenía cuando peleaban con los Stormtroopers. Ella sabía que ese no era el Ezra que ella conocía, este era alguien diferente intentando destruir lo que quedaba de la personalidad de Ezra.

Afortunadamente, la influencia del holocrón Sith se fue a tiempo y ellos siguieron hablando como antes pero también ella notó lo mucho que Ezra había crecido en seis meses y que ya no era un niño. Él estaba más alto, un poco más musculoso y más sabio.

Cuando Sabine se dio cuenta de esto, empezó a tener extraños sentimientos hacia él. A veces sentía mariposas en su estómago cuando él estaba parado al lado de ella o le daba una sonrisa pero ella logró controlar el sentimiento e intentó negar que sentía algo por Ezra pero después de quedarse con su familia en Krownest, ella se dio cuenta de que la persona a la que más había extrañado había sido Ezra y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Esos sentimientos crecieron durante las siguientes semanas después del rescate de su padre y cuando decidieron ir a Lothal, ella fue la primera persona en ofrecerse para la misión. Ella había visto todo el apoyo que Ezra le había dado los últimos cuatro años y que la había acompañado a rescatar a su padre, así que sintió que debía hacer lo mismo por él. No fue sino hasta la muerte de Kanan que se dio cuenta de que debía decirle a Ezra sobre sus sentimientos; ella vio lo mucho que Hera se culpaba por no decirle a Kanan que lo amaba o por creer que tendría más tiempo con él, Sabine no quería ese tipo de remordimiento pero cada vez que le quería decir a Ezra sobre sus sentimientos, las palabras le fallaban y entonces, él desapareció.

* * *

Una nave la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró hacia arriba y vio una nave Jedi dirigiéndose a la ciudad. La Mandaloriana sonrió y entró a la torre para agarrar su bolso y su casco, luego bajó y se subió a su air bike y se dirigió a la ciudad. Mientras conducía por las planicies, los lobos de Lothal corrían al lado de ella; llegó al edificio donde había pintado el mural de familia _Fantasma_ una semana después de la liberación de Lothal.

Tocó la imagen de Ezra deseando que él estuviese con ella pero también sabía que lo encontraría donde quiera que estuviese y lo traería a casa. Ella se volteó y vio a Ashoka vestida en una capa blanca y sosteniendo un bastón. La Mandaloriana se puso su casco y caminó hacia la Torguta.

"Estoy lista." Sabine dijo.

"Lo siento, Sabine pero ya no será necesario buscar a Ezra." Ashoka respondió.

La Mandaloriana se quitó su casco. "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sentiste algo en la Fuerza?" Preguntó preocupada. "¿Él está...?"

"No, no. Nada de eso. Él aún está vivo, lo sé." Ashoka dijo.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?" Sabine dijo.

"Sabine, no será necesario ir por él." La Torguta dijo.

"¿¡Por qué dices eso!?" Sabine preguntó algo molesta, había estado esperando cinco años para volver a Ezra y ahora Ashoka le estaba diciendo que no debían ir por él.

"¡Él está contando conmigo, Ashoka! ¡Él mismo lo dijo!" La Mandaloriana dijo enojada.

"Lo sé, Sabine." La Torguta respondió.

"¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que él significa para mí y para los demás!" La Mandaloriana dijo. "¡Necesito decirle lo que realmente siento por él!" Dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Sabine, por favor déjame explicarme antes de que empieces a discutir de nuevo." Ashoka dijo.

La Mandaloriana respiró profundo y esperó la explicación de Ashoka.

"Estaba en camino hacia acá cuando sentí una presencia en un sector cercano y fui a checar. No podía creer lo que veía cuando lo vi pero él me dijo que estaba listo para regresar a casa." Dijo ella.

Sabine miró a Ashoka no creyendo lo que decía pero cuando la Torguta señaló a la nave, su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta.

Parado en la cima de la rampa, había una figura cubierta. Sabine notó que era un hombre por su estatura pero no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba cubierto por la capucha de la capa café que traía puesta. Ashoka asintió y la figura bajó, se paró al lado de Ashoka y bajó su capucha.

"Hola, 'Bine." Ezra dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los ojos de Sabine se agrandaron y su casco se resbaló de su mano y cayó en el suelo con un fuerte _clank_ mientras sus ojos escaneaban cada milímetro del rostro de Ezra. Ella sabía que era él.

"¡Ezra!"


	2. Cuando estás parado aquí ahora

**Capítulo 2: Cuando estás parado aquí ahora…**

Sabine no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; era Ezra, ella estaba segura de eso pero también veía lo mucho que él había cambiado en los últimos cinco años.

Su cabello estaba más largo, agarrado en una cola de caballo e incluso tenía barba. Parte de ella quería correr hacia él y pegarle en la mandíbula por irse así pero otra parte de ella quería correr hacia él, abrazarlo y no soltarlo.

No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, era como si sus propias piernas tuvieran mente propia y sentía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de él, se aventó y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en su hombro.

"Eres un idiota." Murmuró.

"Lo sé." Él contestó mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Ella separó su rostro de su hombro y lo miró. "Pero te extrañé."

"Lo sé." Él contestó con una sonrisa suave.

Ella sonrió y volvió a esconder su rostro en su hombro, inhaló su aroma tratando de convencerse que él estaba de vuelta con ella; aún si él había estado usando la misma ropa por un tiempo, ella todavía podía oler su aroma natural y lo encontró…intoxicante.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los dos se separaron del abrazo y Ezra limpió las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus mejillas. "¿Sabes? Me gusta tu nuevo corte." Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella rodó sus ojos en broma y lo golpeó en el hombro. "Tú no te ves mal pero por una extraña razón no me gusta que tu cabello esté tan largo y esa barba necesita irse." Dijo.

Ezra estaba sorprendido. "¿Q-qué?" Preguntó confundido.

La Mandaloriana rió. "Vamos, rata de Lothal. Probablemente quieras ver lo mucho que Lothal ha cambiado desde que lo liberaste." Dijo y agarró su mano.

Sin embargo, Sabine recordó que Ashoka todavía estaba ahí viéndolos desde una distancia segura.

"Lo siento, Ashoka." Dijo. "Olvide que seguías aquí."

"No te preocupes, creo que los dejaré para que puedan hablar." La Torguta dijo. "Regresaré en un par de días para que Ezra nos pueda decir donde ha estado todos estos años."

"Seguro." Sabine dijo.

Ashoka asintió y regresó a su nave, una vez que la nave ya se había ido, Sabine jaló la mano de Ezra y lo llevó a su air bike pero antes de que pudieran irse, se volteó hacia él.

"¿Ezra?" Ella preguntó.

"¿Sí?" Él preguntó.

"¿Puedes hacerme un favor?"

"Lo que sea." Él dijo.

Ella sonrió suavemente. "¿Puedes cerrar los ojos por favor?" Preguntó.

"Uh…de acuerdo." Él dijo y cerró sus ojos, sin embargo, Ezra se sintió algo ansioso sobre lo que Sabine haría.

Él frunció el ceño cuando sintió una venda cubriendo sus ojos. "Uh… ¿Sabine?" Preguntó confundido.

"No te preocupes, sólo no hagas trampa o te patearé el trasero." Dijo ella.

"De acuerdo." Él dijo y ella encendió la air bike y se dirigieron a la torre.

* * *

"Okay, ten cuidado." Dijo ella y lo guió mientras subían las escaleras. "Hay escalones en frente." Dijo.

"Sabine, todavía recuerdo mi torre." Ezra dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. En el poco tiempo en que se habían vuelto a reunir, ella no había soltado su mano para nada, bueno, talvez para conducir la air bike pero en cuanto apagó e vehículo, volvió a tomar su mano.

El joven podía sentir muchas emociones emanando de la Mandaloriana pero todas ellas estaban mezcladas, Ezra esperaba que pudiera arreglar las cosas con la tripulación y explicarles por qué se había ido así. Sintió a Sabine detenerse en frente de él, escuchó una puerta abriéndose y caminaron a través del cuarto y volvió a escuchar otra puerta; sintió la brisa en su cara y podía oler el olor característico de las planicies de Lothal.

"¿Estás listo?" Ella preguntó.

Él asintió y ella rió entre dientes. "Quítate la venda y abre tus ojos." Dijo ella.

Él hizo justo lo que le dijo y se quitó la venda y abrió sus ojos. Al principio, la luz natural del Sol, no lo ayudó mucho a ver los rascacielos de Ciudad Capital pero mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz natural, él se sorprendió al ver la próspera ciudad que alguna vez estuvo bajo el régimen del Imperio.

"Así que… ¿qué opinas?" Sabine preguntó mientras se recargaba en la barandilla.

"Es…es ¡increíble!" Ezra dijo todavía admirado por la ciudad. La última vez que había visto Lothal así, fue en una visión poco después de enterarse de la muerte de sus padres y nunca pensó que vería Lothal así. Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos e intentó retenerlas pero no lo logró.

"¿Ezra? ¿Estás bien?" Sabine preguntó cuándo vio las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. _¿Hice algo malo?_ Se preguntaba.

"Yo…sí, estoy bien." Él contestó, su voz quebrándose un poco. Sonrió a través de sus lágrimas y se volteó a ver a Sabine. "Gracias, Sabine." Dijo.

"¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo?" La Mandaloriana preguntó confundida.

"Por ayudarlos a hacer…esto." Dijo y señaló a la ciudad.

Ella sonrió suavemente y puso una mano en su hombro. "Ezra, no fui solo yo. Si tú no hubieras alejado a la flota de Thrawn de aquí, posiblemente no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación." Dijo.

Él sonrió y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la abrazó. Sabine se sorprendió por la acción tan repentina de Ezra pero rápidamente se relajó y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo abrazó. Se quedaron por un rato así hasta que Ezra se separó y volteó su cabeza para ver la ciudad de nuevo.

"Gracias, Sabine. Por todo." Dijo.

"No hay de qué." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Ahora, ven. Vamos a preparar algo de comer y tal vez puedas tomar una ducha." Dijo.

Él rodó los ojos y la siguió para entrar en la torre. Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa cuando vio la remodelación que Sabine había hecho y, de alguna manera, se veía más como un hogar que como se había visto cuando él vivía ahí antes de conocer a los demás.

"¿Tú hiciste todo esto?" Preguntó.

"¿Hmm? Oh, Rhyder me ayudó con algunas cosas pero todo lo demás tiene mi estilo." La Mandaloriana dijo y sonrió tímidamente, intentó quitar un mecho de cabello de su cara cuando recordó que este era muy corto para hacer eso.

"Se ve increíble." Él contestó.

Ella rió. "Me alegra que te guste, ahora ve y toma una ducha. En serió la necesitas."

"Sí, señora." Él contestó y agarró una pequeña bolsa y caminó al baño.

* * *

"¡Ezra! La comida está lista." Dijo ella desde la cocina.

"¡Voy!" Él contestó desde el baño. Ezra entró en la sala y la Mandaloriana se sonrojó cuando vio el nuevo look de Ezra.

El joven Jedi se había cortado el cabello, no muy corto, y se afeitó su barba pero se dejó una pequeña barba de chivo como la que tenía Kanan.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó.

Ella sonrió. "Ahora te ves decente." Dijo ella en broma pero puso su mano en su mejilla y acarició con su pulgar sus cicatrices. _'Realmente te extrañé'_ Pensó.

La Mandaloriana sonrió y se levantó de puntitas. _'Realmente se estiró.'_ Ella pensó y besó su mejilla.

Ezra se sorprendió por la repentina muestra de afecto de Sabine, ella nunca había sido así pero tal vez algo cambió en los últimos cinco años.

"Ven o la comida se va a enfriar." Dijo ella y lo llevó hasta la mesa.

Después de cenar, los dos se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala.

"Sabine, sé que te debo una disculpa y una explicación por irme así." Él dijo.

"Sí, así es." Ella contestó y miró sus ojos. "Pero creo que puede esperar hasta mañana, ¿no crees?" Preguntó.

"Sí, tienes razón." Él contestó y luego bostezó. Ambos estaban física y emocionalmente cansados, Sabine se levantó y fue a un pequeño armario de suministros y sacó una almohada y una cobija.

"Ten." Dijo y le dio las cosas a Ezra.

"Gracias." Él contestó y preparó el sillón, después se acostó. "Buenas noches, Sabine."

"Buenas noches, Ezra." Dijo ella.

* * *

Alrededor de medianoche, Sabine empezó a tener pesadillas; se movió de un lado a otro de su cama. Aún si se había repetido varias veces que Ezra estaba de vuelta antes de dormir, ella temía que cuando amaneciera, él no estaría ahí y todo hubiese sido un sueño.

El joven se despertó cuando la oyó llamar su nombre en su sueño, él se levantó cuando Sabine empezó a llorar y a llamarlo más fuerte. Caminó en la recámara principal y sacudió el hombro de Sabine levemente.

"¿Sabine?" Preguntó.

"Ezra." Ella susurró y empezó a sollozar.

"Sabine." Dijo con más firmeza.

"Ezra."

"¡Sabine!" Él dijo y sacudió su hombro un poco más fuerte.

"¡Ezra!" La Mandaloriana gritó y se incorporó; miró a todos lados buscando la voz que la había despertado.

"¡Oye! ¡Oye! Tranquila." Ezra dijo y puso sus manos en sus hombros para evitar que ella se levantara de la cama. "Todo está bien." Dijo y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Ezra?" Ella preguntó confundida.

Ezra asintió sabiendo que ella no podía verlo en la oscuridad. "Sí, soy yo." Dijo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la joven se abalanzó sobre él, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, escondió su rosto en su hombro y empezó a llorar. Ezra reaccionó y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

"Todo está bien." Dijo. "Aquí estoy."

Después de unos minutos, la joven separó su rostro de su hombro y lo miró justo cuando una de las lunas empezaba a iluminar el cuarto con su luz. Su aliento se quedó atorado en su garganta cuando vio el intenso color azul de sus ojos que hacían la ilusión de que estos brillaban en la oscuridad.

"¿Estás bien?" El joven Jedi preguntó.

"Sí. Perdón por despertarte, sólo…sólo fue una pesadilla." Ella contestó.

"¿Quieres contármela?" Él preguntó.

Sabine se separó del abrazo y respiró profundamente. "Soñé que despertaba y no estabas, así que te busqué por todos lados pero no te encontraba." Dijo y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ezra suspiró y puso una mano sobre su brazo. "Sabine, no te volveré a dejar. Lo prometo." Dijo. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, los cinco años de su ausencia realmente la habían afectado.

La Mandaloriana lo volvió a abrazar. "Necesito más que unas cuantas palabras para estar segura de que no me volverás a dejar, Ezra Bridger." Dijo.

Sin pensarlo, él besó la cima de su cabeza. "¿Qué puedo hacer?" Preguntó.

"Bésame." Ella contestó y lo besó en los labios.

Ezra se sorprendió por la acción tan repentina pero pronto se relajó y la besó de vuelta, la Mandaloriana puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ezra. El Jedi no podía creer que estaba besando a la chica – ahora mujer – de sus sueños y nunca pensó que Sabine también sentía lo mismo por él.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Sabine descansó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró con felicidad; Ezra, por otra parte, todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado.

"¿Sabine?" Preguntó.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cuándo te...?" Empezó a decir pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Unos días después del rescate de mi padre." Contestó.

"¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?" Él preguntó.

"Tenía miedo y no sabía cómo decírtelo." Ella contestó.

"¿Por qué no solo me lo demostraste?"

"Porque tenía miedo de tu reacción y porque pensé que ya no sentías lo mismo." Ella dijo con un toque de tristeza.

Ezra la abrazó fuertemente. "Nunca he dejado de amarte y nunca lo haré." Dijo.

"¿Me amas?" Ella preguntó algo sorprendida.

"Sí, te…te amo." Él contestó algo nervioso.

Sabine sintió una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "Yo también te amo." Dijo y lo volvió a besar.

Después de separarse de su segundo beso, los dos se quedaron en silencio, sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

"¿Necesitas algo más?" Ezra preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Podrías dormir conmigo?" Ella preguntó.

"Por supuesto." Él contestó y dejó que ella se volviera a acostar en la cama, después él se acomodó y ella se acomodó entre sus brazos.

"Buenas noches, Ezra." Dijo ella y ocultó su rostro en su pecho.

"Buenas noches, Sabine." Él dijo y descansó su barbilla encima de la cabeza de ella.

Los dos jóvenes adultos se durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro sabiendo que ambos habían confesado sus sentimientos por el otro y que ninguno de los dos dejaría al otro por nada de la galaxia.


	3. Duda

**Capítulo 3: Duda**

A la mañana siguiente, Sabine fue la primera en despertar, abrió los ojos y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente en su pecho cuando vio a Ezra durmiendo tranquilamente enfrente de ella. Se dio cuenta de que el regreso de Ezra, ambos confesando sus sentimientos y besarlo había sido real y no un sueño, ella sonrió suavemente y puso su mano sobre su mejilla.

Ezra despertó. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó adormilado.

"Sí, estoy bien." Ella contestó.

El joven abrió los ojos y sonrió cuando la vio. "Buenos días." Dijo.

"Buenos días." Ella contestó y lo besó en los labios, cuando se separaron, ella suspiró feliz.

El Jedi sonrió y besó la cima de su cabeza; la Mandaloriana sonrió y respiró profundamente, esta había sido la mejor noche de su vida en años y realmente le gustaba despertar al lado del hombre que amaba. Miró a Ezra y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, sus rasgos estaban más definidos y se veía más atractivo e incluso podía ver la ligera barba que estaba creciendo de nuevo en sus mejillas y su mandíbula después de haberse afeitado la noche anterior.

La Mandaloriana cerró los ojos y decidió quedarse en la cama otro par de minutos y disfrutar de la presencia de Ezra antes de levantarse. Se empezó aquedar dormida de nuevo hasta que la voz de Ezra la volvió a despertar.

"Me agrada esto." Dijo.

"Sí, a mí también." Ella contestó.

"Siempre me pregunté cómo sería tener una vida normal. Sin misiones, sin informes de misiones, sin misiones para ir pos suministros y sin Imperio del cual preocuparnos." Dijo.

La Mandaloriana sonrió y besó su barbilla suavemente. "Odio arruinar nuestro pequeño momento pero tengo que levantarme." Ella contestó e intentó levantarse pero Ezra no la dejó.

"¡No! ¿Por qué no te puedes quedar en la cama conmigo un poco más?" Él se quejó.

Sabine sonrió levemente, él sonaba como un niño de cinco años. Hablando de niños de cinco años, ella necesitaba llamar a Hera y darle la noticia de que Ezra había regresado y necesitaba decirle a Ezra sobre Jacen. Puso de lado el pensamiento de quedarse con Ezra en la cama un poco más y se levantó.

"Porque tenemos cosas que hacer, Bridger. Además necesitas nueva ropa." Ella contestó.

Ezra gruñó y recostó su cabeza en la almohada. "Odio levantarme temprano." Murmuró.

Sabine rió y se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Después de desayunar, la joven pareja se dirigió a Ciudad Capital. Ezra todavía estaba sorprendido por lo mucho que Ciudad Capital había cambiado desde que habían liberado Lothal y lo mucho que Sabine les había ayudado a reconstruir.

"¿Sabine?" Él preguntó mientras caminaban por la calle.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué le pasó a la casa de mis padres? ¿O lo que quedó de ella?" El Jedi preguntó.

La Mandaloriana se detuvo y se volteó a verlo. "La demolieron pero Rhyder decidió hacer un parque conmemorativo en el lugar." Contestó.

"¿En serio?" Él preguntó.

Ella asintió. "Si quieres, podemos ir al parque conmemorativo de "Mira y Ephraim Bridger" antes de que regresemos a la torre." Ella contestó.

"Me gustaría." Dijo.

Sabine sonrió y besó su mejilla y continuaron caminando.

"¿Qué le pasó a los demás?" Ezra preguntó.

"Bueno, después de la liberación de Lothal, Hera y los demás regresaron a Yavin mientras Rhyder y yo nos quedamos aquí." Sabine contestó.

"¿Tus padres saben que te quedaste aquí?" Él preguntó.

"Sí, hablé con mi madre y al principio le molestó el hecho de que me quedaría aquí y no regresaría a Krownest, incluso trato de persuadirme para regresar con ellos. Pero después de que le expliqué lo que habías hecho, aceptó que me quedara aquí." Ella contestó.

"¿Hera ha venido a visitarte?"

"Al principio ella no venía mucho como yo hubiese querido pero se quedó aquí casi un año unos meses después de la liberación de Lothal y después de que la guerra terminó, ella viene a visitarme todos los meses." Sabine contestó y se volvió a detener.

"¿Estás bien?" Ezra preguntó.

"Sí. Hay algo que debes saber." Dijo ella.

"¿Qué es?" Él preguntó algo preocupado.

"Hera tiene un hijo." Ella contestó y sonrió cuando vio sus ojos agrandándose en sorpresa.

"¿Un…un…hijo?" Él preguntó sorprendido y la Mandaloriana asintió. "¿Es…es…hijo de Kanan?"

Sabine volvió a asentir pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la expresión de Ezra. "¿Ez? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

"Sí, estoy…estoy bien." Él dijo y sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Quería preguntarle si Hera le había contado a su hijo sobre él pero él se preguntó que razones tendría Hera para decirle a su hijo sobre él; él había desaparecido por cinco años sin decirles a donde iba o si todavía estaba vivo.

Ezra se dio cuenta de que todos habían continuado con su vida y que él no había estado presente en los momentos más importantes como el nacimiento de Jacen, la reconstrucción de Lothal o el día que el Imperio había sido derrotado. Pensó en Sabine, ella había pasado cinco años de su vida en Lothal, su planeta, ayudando a su gente a reconstruir. Ella merecía mejor, todos merecían mejor, él no se sentía digno de estar en sus vidas después de haberse ido cinco años.

"No lo merezco." Él dijo mientras se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Qué?" Sabine preguntó confundida.

Se volteó a ver a Sabine. Dios, cuánto la amaba; desde el primer momento que la vio todos esos años atrás, él se enamoró de ella y por mucho que le doliera, necesitaba decirle que ella merecía a alguien mejor, él no la merecía.

"Mereces a alguien mejor, Sabine. No lo valgo." Él dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

La Mandaloriana se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. "No, Ezra. Tú

"Mereces ser feliz, Sabine." Dijo.

"¡Tú también, Ezra!" Ella contestó. "¡Tú mereces ser feliz más que todos!" Dijo ella mientras sentía lágrimas en sus ojos. Le dolía que Ezra pensara así.

El Jedi bajó su cabeza y lloró. La Mandaloriana agarró su mano y puso la otra en su mejilla.

"Ezra, mírame." Dijo.

El joven se rehusó a verla.

"Ezra Bridger, mírame." Ella dijo con voz más seria.

Él levantó su cabeza a regañadientes y la miró a los ojos. "Nunca pienses que nos olvidamos de ti, Ezra. Siempre estuviste en nuestros pensamientos." Dijo.

"Y Jacen no puede esperar a conocerte. Hera y yo siempre le contamos historias sobre ti y cuando vienen a visitarme, él siempre pregunta si ya regresaste." Dijo.

"¿En serio?" Él preguntó y Sabine asintió.

"Y nunca pienses que merezco a alguien mejor que tú, Ezra porque no hay nadie como tú y tú eres con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida."

El Jedi se sorprendió al escuchar esto, solamente ayer, Sabine le había dicho que lo amaba pero ahora ella había dejado en claro que quería casarse con él y tener una familia con él.

"¿Lo…lo dices en serio?" Preguntó.

"Sí." Ella contestó. "Tú sabes que los Mandalorianos somos fieles a nuestra palabra." Dijo.

Él se río y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "¿Qué haría sin ti, Sabine Wren?" Preguntó.

"Probablemente te sentirías miserable el resto de tu vida." Ella contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

El joven sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. Ella lo besó de vuelta y se quedaron así por unos minutos antes de separarse.

"Ven, vamos a comprarte esa ropa." Dijo ella y lo llevó a una tienda.

* * *

Dos horas después, Sabine y Ezra habían regresado a la torre, sin embargo, Ezra sentía que necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

"¿'Bine?" Preguntó.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te molesta si salgo por unos minutos?" Preguntó.

"No, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?" Ella preguntó.

"No, necesito algo de tiempo a solas." El joven Jedi contestó.

"Okay." Ella dijo.

El Jedi sonrió y salió. Sabine suspiró una vez que Ezra se había ido, sabía que él todavía no estaba convencido de que él merecía estar en la vida de los demás después de cinco años pero Sabine le ayudaría a cambiar de opinión.

Ella se dirigió al holo-comunicador y llamó a Hera, ella sonrió cuando vio el holograma de la Twi'lek.

" _Hola, Sabine."_ Hera contestó.

"Hola. ¿No te desperté o sí?" La Mandaloriana preguntó.

" _No, todavía estoy despierta. Estaba terminando unas cosas."_ La Twi'lek dijo.

"¿Cómo está Jacen?" Sabine preguntó.

" _Él está bien. Ha estado preguntando cuando iremos a visitarte."_ Hera contestó.

Sabine río, ella realmente amaba a Jacen y esperaba que Ezra lo amara también. "Hera, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar." Dijo.

" _¿Qué ocurre?"_ Hera preguntó preocupada.

Sabine respiró profundamente y le empezó a contar a Hera lo que había pasado, ella le contó sobre el regreso de Ezra y sobre la pequeña charla que habían tenido hace unas horas. La Twi'lek no podía creer que Ezra estaba de vuelta y que sentía que él no merecía estar en la vida de los demás después de estar perdido por cinco años.

" _¿Y él cree que tuve razones para no contarle a mi hijo sobre él?"_ Hera preguntó.

Sabine asintió. "Sí." Dijo.

" _Eso es ridículo."_ La piloto contestó. Desde que Jacen había nacido, tanto Hera como Sabine siempre le contaban al pequeño sobre su hermano mayor Ezra y cada vez que Hera y Jacen iban a visitar a Sabine, él siempre le preguntaba si Ezra ya había regresado.

"Lo sé, pero de alguna forma, Ezra piensa que tú y el resto continuaron con sus vidas y se olvidaron de él." La Mandaloriana dijo.

Hera suspiró y sacudió su cabeza; es cierto que después de que Ezra desapareciera con los Purrgils, ella creyó que estaba muerto pero Sabine le aseguró que él seguía vivo. Sin embargo, Hera no tenía muchas esperanzas especialmente después de lo que pasó con Kanan y no tenía el corazón para decirle a Jacen que Ezra no regresaría.

"Me duele verlo así, Hera." La Mandaloriana dijo. "No quiero perderlo de nuevo." Dijo.

" _No te preocupes, Sabine. No lo perderás, Jacen y yo estaremos ahí en un par de días y tal vez pueda hacer que entre en razón."_ Hera dijo.

La Mandaloriana se río. "Eres la única que puede hacer amenazas como esa." Dijo. "Los veremos en un par de días."

Hera asintió y terminó la comunicación. Unos días después, Sabine estaba afuera de la torre esperando que el _Fantasma_ llegara, sonrió cuando vio la nave a la que siempre llamó hogar.

Cuando la nave aterrizó, Hera bajó por la rampa y abrazó a la joven.

"Me alegre verte." La Twi'lek dijo.

"A mí también." Sabine contestó.

"¿Dónde está?" Hera preguntó.

"Está en la torre." La Mandaloriana contestó.

"Voy a hablar con él. ¿Puedes quedarte con Jacen mientras?" Preguntó.

"Claro." Sabine dijo y fue al _Fantasma._

Hera respiró profundamente y entró en la torre de comunicaciones, cuando estuvo en el último piso, abrió la puerta que la conducía a la sala y su respiración se quedó atorada en la garganta cuando lo vio.

Ezra estaba arrodillado en medio de la sala y dándole la espalda a Hera pero ella sabía que él había sentido su presencia porque se levantó y se volteó. Hera sonrió cuando vio su rostro, ella sabía que todavía era su niño y que nada en el universo cambiaría eso.


	4. Reunión

**Capítulo 4: Reunión.**

Hera y Ezra se quedaron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad. El joven no sabía qué hacer y se sentía algo nervioso por lo que la Twi'lek fuese a hacer.

Hera, por otro lado, quería correr y abrazar a su muchacho pero temía que Ezra escapara, así que decidió esperar y ver que iba a hacer.

"H-Hera, ¡H-hola!" Ezra dijo nervioso. "Felicidades, Sabine me dijo sobre…tu hijo." La última parte la dijo con algo de tristeza.

Hera suspiró y dio un paso hacia adelante. "Ezra…"

"Sabine me dijo que la visitas cada mes. No te tienes que preocupar por mí, no estaré alrededor cuando estén aquí, así que…"

"Ezra." La piloto dijo en tono serio y el joven se quedó callado.

Ella caminó hacia adelante y lo abrazó. Ezra estaba sorprendido pero la abrazó y escondió su rostro en su hombro y empezó a llorar. La Twi'lek sonrió entre sus lágrimas y también empezó a llorar mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

"Está bien, cariño. Regresaste." Ella susurró. "No estoy enojada, te lo prometo."

Unos minutos después, Ezra se separó del abrazo. "Me alegra verte." Dijo.

Hera sonrió y puso una mano en su mejilla. "A mí también me alegra verte." Dijo.

Ezra sonrió. "Siento haberme ido sin decir nada." Dijo.

"Está bien, cariño. Entiendo porque lo hiciste." Hera contestó. "Y nunca pienses que nos olvidamos de ti. Siempre estuviste en nuestros pensamientos." Dijo.

"Sabine me dijo que tú y ella siempre le cuentan a Jacen historias sobre mí." El Jedi dijo.

"Eso es cierto y él no puede esperar a conocer a su hermano mayor." La Twi'lek dijo sonriendo.

"¿Hermano mayor?" Ezra preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí, espero que no te moleste." Dijo.

"No, es sólo que…nunca pensé que me veías como tu hijo." Él dijo.

Hera sonrió. "Te he visto como mi hijo desde el primer Día del Imperio que paste con nosotros y sé que Kanan pensaba lo mismo." Ella contestó.

"¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?" Él preguntó.

La Twi'lek suspiró. "La vida se interpuso. Esa es una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento." Ella dijo con tristeza.

Ezra se quedó en silencio. "Yo sé que ya soy algo mayor para que me adoptes pero ¿crees que sería malo si te digo mamá?" Preguntó.

Ella se rió. "No, creo que sería maravilloso si me dices mamá." Respondió.

Él sonrió. "Creo que estoy listo para conocer a Jacen." Dijo.

La sonrisa de Hera creció. "Ven, vamos al _Fantasma._ " Ella contestó y se dirigieron a la nave.

* * *

Una vez que ambos estaban en la bahía de carga, Hera utilizó su comunicador para llamar a Sabine. "¿Sabine?" Preguntó.

" _Adelante, Hera."_ La Mandaloriana respondió.

"¿Dónde estás?" La piloto preguntó.

" _Estoy en el salón común."_ La joven respondió.

"Vamos para allá." Hera dijo.

" _Okay."_

Se dirigieron al salón común y Ezra se empezó a sentir nervioso por conocer a Jacen. Cuando se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta del salón común, el joven respiró profundamente y Hera puso una mano sobre su hombro.

El joven Jedi suspiró y la puerta se abrió. Él se sorprendió cuando vio a un pequeño niño sentado al lado de Sabine, el niño parecía más un humano que un Twi'lek pero Ezra vio que Jacen tenía en cabello verde y que sus orejas estaban algo puntiagudas al final además de que tenían un tono verdoso. Sabine miró hacia donde Ezra y Hera estaban y le susurró algo a Jacen. El pequeño levantó la mirada y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vieron a la nueva persona parada al lado de su madre.

Él se levantó de la butaca y caminó cautelosamente hacia Ezra, el Jedi sonrió y se hincó para estar al nivel de Jacen.

"Yo te conozco." Jacen dijo.

Ezra sonrió. "¿En serio?" Preguntó y Jacen asintió.

"Sí, 'Bine y mami siempre están hablando de ti." El niño dijo. "Tú eres Espectro Seis."

La sonrisa de Ezra creció. "Así es, yo soy Ezra Bridger y soy tu hermano mayor. Es un placer por fin conocerte, Jacen." Él dijo y extendió su mano.

"¡Es un placer conocerte a ti también!" El pequeño dijo feliz pero en vez de tomar la mano de Ezra, se abalanzó sobre el joven y lo abrazó.

El joven estaba un poco sorprendido pero puso sus brazos alrededor de Jacen y lo abrazó. Las mujeres sonrieron y Sabine suspiró aliviada.

Cundo se separaron del abrazo, Ezra revolvió el cabello de Jacen y este se rió.

"Si tú eres mi hermano mayor, ¿eso quiere decir que mami también te llevó en su panza?" Preguntó.

Los adultos se rieron. "No, pero ella y tú papá me acogieron cuando no tenía a nadie." Ezra contestó.

"¿Qué pasó con tus verdaderos padres?" Jacen preguntó.

Ezra desvió su mirada por unos segundos y luego volvió a ver a Jacen. "Ellos fueron arrestados por el Imperio cuando tenía siete pero siempre me enseñaron a defender a otros." Dijo.

"Oh, siento que los hayas perdido." El pequeño dijo.

"Gracias, pero años más tarde encontré una nueva familia que me enseñó a pelear por otros." Ezra dijo mientras veía a Hera.

La Twi'lek sonrió y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"Hola, Chopper." Ezra dijo cuando vio al droide.

Chopper contestó y el Jedi se rió.

* * *

Después de cenar, Sabine y Hera no podían parar de sonreír a la escena en frente de ellas después de que terminaron de recoger la cocina y entraron al salón común.

Jacen estaba recargado en el pecho de Ezra mientras los dos veían una película en una datapad, poco a poco, Jacen se acurró más cerca de Ezra y descansó su cabeza en su pecho y se durmió. El Jedi sonrió y le dio un beso en la cima de su cabeza, él realmente se había encariñado con Jacen desde el primer minuto en que lo vio.

Hera caminó hacia adelante y tocó el hombro de Ezra, señaló a su hijo y el joven se lo pasó y se levantó de la butaca, luego, caminaron hacia los cuartos.

Cuando se pararon enfrente del viejo cuarto de Ezra y de Zeb, el pequeño se despertó.

"¿Mami?" Preguntó.

"¿Sí, amor?" Hera preguntó.

"¿Puede Ezra dormir en mi cuarto?" Preguntó.

"Lo haré, Jacen." Ezra contestó.

El niño le dio una sonrisa dormilona y Hera también sonrió. "Vamos a ponerte tu pijama, Ezra estará ahí en unos minutos." Dijo.

"Okay, mami." El pequeño contestó y entraron al cuarto.

Ezra y Sabine se quedaron en el pasillo con sonrisas en sus rostros. "Es un niño increíble." El joven dijo.

"Sabía que lo amarías desde el primer minuto." Sabine dijo.

El joven de cabello azul se rió. "¿Crees que puedas dormir sin mí mientras estemos aquí?" Preguntó.

Sabine rodó sus ojos. "Por favor, dormí cinco años sola, creo que puedo sobrevivir unos días sin ti." Dijo.

Ezra fingió ser lastimado. "Auch, eso dolió." Dijo y puso su mano sobre su pecho.

La Mandaloriana se rió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. "No te preocupes. Puedo darte algo para que sueñes conmigo." Ella dijo suavemente.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué es?" Preguntó.

Ella se paró en la punta de sus pies y lo besó. Él sonrió en el beso y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos mientras profundizaba el beso.

Detrás de ellos, Hera los veía con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Después de unos minutos, se separaron y Ezra le dio un beso en la frente a Sabine.

"Buenas noches, Sabine." Dijo.

"Buenas noches, Ezra." Ella contestó.

Él se dio la vuelta y caminó al cuarto de Jacen. "Buenas noches, mamá." Dijo cuando vio a la Twi'lek.

"Buenas noches, cariño." Hera dijo y lo besó en la mejilla. Él sonrió y entró al cuarto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Hera se dio la vuelta y vio a Sabine sonriendo suavemente y con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos.

La Twi'lek se rió entre dientes. "Nunca pensé que vería a la gran Sabine Wren enamorada." Dijo.

La Mandaloriana se sonrojó. "Bueno, Ezra y yo hablamos y…le dije todo." Dijo.

Hera puso una mano en el hombro de Sabine. "Estoy feliz por ustedes pero mientras estemos aquí, no pueden dormir en el mismo cuarto. Todavía no quiero exponer a mi hijo a _eso_."

"¡Hera!" Sabine exclamó y su cara se puso roja.

La Twi'lek se rió. "Estoy feliz por ustedes, es la verdad." Dijo.

"Gracias." Sabine respondió.

"¿Los dos ya hicieron planes? Ya sabes, ¿del tipo matrimonial?" La piloto preguntó.

La Mandaloriana le dio una sonrisa tímida. "Le dije que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él." Dijo.

"Eso es maravilloso, Sabine." La piloto dijo.

"Sí, ya lo sé." Sabine respondió y se quedó callada. "¿Sabes? Me tomó dos años darme cuenta de que sentía algo por Ezra y cuando por fin me decidí a decirle, él se había ido." Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"Sabine, no puedes culparte." Hera la intentó consolar.

La Mandaloriana suspiró. "Lo sé pero la razón por la que me tomó tanto tiempo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos es porque los Mandalorianos amamos de por vida." Dijo.

"Querías estar segura." Hera dijo y Sabine asintió.

"Sí. Muchas personas no entienden porque los Mandalorianos somos tan cerrados cuando se trata de emociones pero la verdad es que nos tomamos el tiempo para analizar nuestros sentimientos por alguien." Explicó.

"Para ver si es la persona correcta." La Twi'lek dijo.

"Sí." Sabine respondió.

"Bueno, yo siempre supe que tú y Ezra terminarían juntos." Hera dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Ya sabes cuándo se lo vas a decir a tus padres?" Preguntó.

"Pronto, eso espero." Sabine contestó.

* * *

Alrededor de media noche, Ezra se despertó cuando sintió la presencia de Sabine pasar enfrente de su cuarto. Su presencia tenía mucho miedo y tristeza así que él se levantó lentamente para no despertar a Jacen y dejó el cuarto.

La buscó y finalmente la encontró afuera de la nave, mirando las lunas. Caminó hacia ella y se paró detrás de ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

"Sí, estoy bien." Ella respondió.

Ezra suspiró y la abrazó por detrás, la joven se recargó en el pecho de él mientras su mano buscaba la mano de él y entrelazaron sus dedos cuando la encontró. El Jedi le dio un beso en la cima de la cabeza.

"¿Qué ocurre? Dime." Él dijo suavemente.

"Tuve una pesadilla." Ella respondió.

"¿Me quieres contar de que se trató?" Él preguntó.

"Ashoka y yo te estábamos buscando y yo te encontraba pero alguien atacó el planeta en el que vivías y te herían de gravedad." Sabine dijo mientras sentía lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Tú…tú estabas muriendo en mis brazos y yo te decía que te amaba, sonreíste y dijiste que también me amabas y luego…moriste." Ella respondió y empezó a llorar, entonces se dio la vuelta y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Ezra.

Ezra la abrazó fuertemente y acarició su espalda. "Aquí estoy, ¿Okay? Y nunca te volveré a dejar, lo prometo." Dijo.

La Mandaloriana continuó llorando; cuando se detuvo alzó la cabeza mirando al hombre al que amaba con los ojos rojos y algo irritados. "Lo siento, Ezra."

"¿Por qué te estás disculpando?" Preguntó confundido.

"Por todas las veces que te rechacé y por no haberte dicho como me sentía." Ella contestó.

"Oye, no estoy enojado contigo. Me alegro que me hayas dicho que sientes lo mismo por mí ahora en vez de que me lo hayas dicho mientras todavía estábamos peleando contra el Imperio. Siempre soñé con llevarte a una cita." Él respondió.

"¿Quieres que salgamos en una cita?" Ella preguntó sorprendida.

"Por supuesto." Él contestó.

"Tendrás que pedírmelo de la forma correcta, Bridger." Ella respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él sonrió. "Sabine, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?" Preguntó.

Su sonrisa creció. "Será un honor salir en una cita contigo, Ezra." Dijo y luego se paró en la punta de sus pies y lo besó en los labios.

Él la besó de vuelta, cuando se separaron, recargaron sus frentes contra la del otro.

"Te amo." Dijo ella.

"Yo también te amo, bebé." Ezra dijo.

"Creo que me gusta cómo suena eso." Ella dijo. "¿Tienes otros apodos para mí?" Preguntó.

"Amor, nena, cielo, cariño." Él dijo.

Ella arrugó su nariz. "Creo que no estoy segura de tres de ellos pero me gustaría que me dijeras amor y bebé." Dijo.

"De acuerdo, utilizaré esos." El Jedi respondió. "¿Tú tienes algún apodo para mí?" Preguntó.

Ella se quedó cayada un par de minutos y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando encontró la palabra perfecta para él. "Cyar'ika." Dijo.

"¿Qué significa?" Él preguntó.

"Es Mandaloriano y significa amado o alma gemela." Ella contestó.

Él sonrió y besó su frente. "Me gusta." Dijo.

"Ven, vamos adentro. Está haciendo frío." Él dijo cuándo la sintió temblar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hera fue despertada por Jacen quien había entrado en su cuarto y sacudido su hombro.

"Mami, despierta." Jacen dijo.

Hera gruñó y abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules de su hijo. "¿Qué ocurre, cariño?" Preguntó.

"¡Hay algo que debes ver en el salón común!" Dijo.

"¿Qué es?" La piloto preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"¡Ven!" Jacen dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta y salía del cuarto.

La Twi'lek siguió a su hijo y frunció el ceño cuando vio la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Mira mamá!" Jacen dijo.

Ella entró en el salón común y sonrió a la escena frente a ella.

Sentados en la banca del salón común, estaban Ezra y Sabine; los dos estaban dormidos con Ezra recargado en el respaldo de la banca y Sabine acurrucada en su costado mientras el brazo de él estaba alrededor del cuerpo de Sabine. Hera caminó y recogió las dos tazas que estaban en la mesa del dejarik.

Ella supuso que Sabine había tenido una pesadilla durante la noche y Ezra la había consolado y había hecho algo de té para tranquilizarla pero al final, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

"¿Mami? ¿Ezra y 'Bine van a estar bien?" Jacen preguntó.

"Sí." Hera respondió. "Ellos van a estar bien, amor."

"¿Los despierto?" El pequeño preguntó.

"No, déjalos dormir un poco más, cariño." Ella dijo. "¿Qué te parece si vemos uno de tus shows favoritos?" Ella preguntó mientras cargaba a su hijo.

"¡Sí!" Jacen dijo.


End file.
